Eurovision Song Festival 10
|interval = Ivan NAVI ft. Mariya Yaremchuk - "Khemiya" |opening = LOBODA - "SuperSTAR" |exsupervisor = Pierre Aubret |entries = 46 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |map = ESF_10_Map.png|thumb|300px]] |col2 = #d40000 |tag2 = Participants that failed to qualify to the final |col3 = #ffc20e |tag3 = Past participants that did not participate |null = None |vote = Like Eurovision |winner = |con = Eurovision Song Festival |pre = 9 |nex = 11}}The Eurovision Song Festival 10 will be the 10th edition of the Eurovision Song Festival. It will take place in the International Exhibition Centre in Kyiv, Ukraine. This will be the second time the contest will take place in Ukraine. The contest is expected to consist of two semi-finals on 5 November and the final on 10 November 2018. On the 23rd of September, the EBO confirmed that a total of 44 countries will be present in the tenth edition of the Eurovision Song Festival. France and Germany would be returning and two countries would withdraw. However, on 16 October 2018, the EBO confirmed that 46 countries would take part this edition, instead of the previously announced 44. Later, the EBO confirmed that the two withdrawing nations would have been Malta and Norway. On 24 October it was confirmed that Lebanon would take the place of Malta, who is pulling out due to financial reasons. Location 'Bidding phase' On 16 October 2018, the EBO confirmed that four cities were in the race to host the tenth edition of the Eurovision Song Festival. The host city will be announced on the 16th of October 2018. The head of the contest, Adéla Bronislava, announced that the host city announcement will take place on 21:30 CET. All cities were allowed to submit a venue for hosting the contest. The cities had to announce the venue and the capacity for the show. In the end, four cities were submitted to host the contest. The following cities are in the race to host the contest: Host venue Shortlisted 'Venue' The International Exhibition Centre (Ukrainian: Міжнародний виставковий центр) in Kiev is the largest exhibition center in Ukraine. Located in the western portion of Livoberezhna microdistrict, the center was opened in October 2002, and the head of the center since its construction was Anatoly Tkachenko. On 9 September 2016, the International Exhibition Centre was announced as the host venue of the 62nd Eurovision Song Contest in 2017. The idea of building the complex was from Viktor Tkachenko, then director of the Palace of Sports. Current director of the center, Ukrainian architect Yanush Wig designed the complex, and Eduard Safronov was the head of its construction. Architecture The center combines in a single architectural ensemble three pavilions with a total area of 58,000 sqm, of which 28,018 m² are for exhibitions. The complex has a congress hall and fourteen conference rooms with a capacity of 90-600 seats, meeting rooms, rooms for storing valuables and weapons, cafes and fast food restaurants, bathrooms, toilets and air conditioning. Format On the 16th of October, the EBO confirmed that 2 Semi-Finals and the final were scheduled to take place in August. There is a jury and a televote. They both decide 50% of the score. There was also a big 6 pre-qualified to the final. Those countries were the host Ukraine, Netherlands, Croatia, San Marino, Israel and Bulgaria. Participating countries Participating countries had until 1 October 2018 to submit their applications for participation in the contest and until 8 October 2018 to withdraw their application without a penalty. The EBO announced on 16 October that 46 countries would participate in the contest. Normally only 44 countries are allowed to take part, but Adéla Bronislava said that 46 countries could join this edition, because it is the 10th anniversary of the contest. Malta and Norway were supposed to withdraw, but were invited back to the contest by host broadcaster NTU. Malta decided to decline the invitation due to financial problems. The place of Malta was taken by Lebanon. Results 'Semi-Final 1' Twenty countries participated in the first semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. 'Semi-Final 2' Twenty countries participated in the second semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. 'Final' Scoreboard 'Semi-Final 1' 'Semi-Final 2' 'Final' Other countries - DR confirmed that Denmark is "on the edge of withdrawing", because of a streak of 5 non-qualifications. Denmark will however participate in this years event.